This invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming steps or bends in profiled sheets of material. The invention has been designed particularly for forming steps in sheets of metal and especially long-run roofing iron, for use in roofing applications. The steps formed in the roofing iron give the impression of a tile-like formation in the completed roof. However, it should be realised that the invention can be adapted for use with other materials for use in this and other applications.
While there is little difficulty in bending or forming steps in flat sheets of metal or other materials a problem arises in bending or forming steps across a profiled sheet of material which is three dimensional rather than two dimensional and the resulting bend or bends can be distorted by deformation of the material or alternatively tearing of the material can occur. It was with these problems in mind that the present invention was devised.